


“美女”与野兽（下篇）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 人类铁X野兽盾事实证明，仙女都是很小气的





	“美女”与野兽（下篇）

很久以前，野兽Steve曾救过一个小孩，大概是十年前。虽说是小孩，可当时，那样子看起来大概也有十四岁了。硬要说，也不过将落水的小毛球拎到岸上。那孩子并没有害怕他的出现，反而很兴奋，特别是盯着他的眼神，让Steve有点不高兴。随后将小孩一个人扔在森林里，野兽独自回城堡了。  
Steve躺在床上，看向身旁八爪鱼似地缠着自己的Tony，忽然觉得做那档子事时，他的眼神与那孩子十分相像，“Tony，你该不会……”  
“嗯？”男人没有睁开眼睛，一边应着，一边满足地用脸蹭了蹭Steve脖子。  
“你该不会是……十年前那个掉到湖里的毛球？”Steve一爪子将他扒拉开，问道。  
这下，Tony睁开了眼睛，看起来还有点兴奋，“你记起来了？”  
“……”Steve怔怔看着Tony，心情忽然有点难以言喻，他居然被那个毛球给压了。  
“那时候我在森林里转了很多天，都没有找到你。”Tony说，“后来父亲听说森林有野兽，将我捉了回去。”  
“……”Steve盯着Tony，“你那时在湖边干什么？”  
“偷窥你洗澡。”Tony说得理所当然，还一脸真诚。  
“……”Steve差点将他从露台扔出去。  
“从那时起，我就想操你。”Tony说着，吻上Steve，咬他的下唇，“想在那天的阳光下，湖水里将你操全身打颤，操到你弓起身体，痉挛着高潮，操到你什么都射不出来为止。”  
Tony手掌包裹着Steve的阴茎，抚弄律动起来，吻也逐渐变得富有攻击性起来。Steve不肯张开嘴，Tony就用牙齿撕咬他的下唇，直到渗出血，Steve吃痛地呻吟，侵犯的舌头舔走唇上的血滴，长驱直入，搅动野兽的口腔，淫秽地交换着唾液，舌头被如同被灵活的蛇纠缠，被逼着与他缠绵。  
“唔……”Steve咽喉呜咽了声，阴茎勃起了，屁股还自动自觉地因快感而抬高了。Tony熟练地攻击他的敏感点，撸动的同时，还不忘用拇指去狎玩脆弱的顶端，指甲时不时地去戳那小孔，粘上溢出的液体，湿哒哒的。唾液从嘴角滴下，淌到枕头上，嘴里那根舌头搅得他几乎窒息，乳尖也在无人抚慰的情况下挺立起来。  
Tony撑起身体，看着有点迷乱的要野兽，嘴边闪着唾液的痕迹，藏在毛绒下的艳红乳尖凸起，像颗成熟的果实，勾起嘴角，“你这身体，真是越来越色情了。”说着，Tony俯身去舔那颗凸起的果实，如同嚼着软糖一样，尽情地在嘴里玩弄。  
Steve绷紧着身体，属于野兽的呻吟呜咽从咽喉间容忍发出，乳尖被舌头舔弄的瘙痒，下一刻即被牙齿轻啃拉扯的疼痛替代，“唔……Tony……”乳尖被虐待得可怜兮兮的，连乳晕都能看得清清楚楚，沾着唾液的毛发黏在上面，色情极了。  
“Steve……”Tony亲昵地去吻他，抱着他腰身的另一只手，手指划过尾椎，抵在了穴口，沾着从穴口溢出的液体，细细地描绘着那里的皱褶，“那几天找不到你，我都几乎绝望了，即使以后的日子能听见你的传闻，即使知道哪些捉到的野兽都不是你……我知道你的身体，我可是视奸过你的，甚至对着你自慰。”  
Steve脑子有点发懵，当时那孩子在盯着他自慰？身体变得异常滚烫，后穴也因Tony的玩弄瘙痒起来，不自主地向后靠了靠，可Tony的手也跟着后后撤，只是专心地继续挑逗着他。Steve不解地看着Tony，却看到他眼里几近病态的情欲，“我可是为了你禁了十年的欲，几乎能看着书上关于你的只字片段来自慰……”  
Tony盯着他，变态行径被他一脸理所当然地说出来，Steve泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩同时，Tony的手指伸了进去，埋到深处，搅动挖弄起来，“唔……等……”突入其来的侵犯，让肉壁一下子收紧，快感使头皮一阵发麻。  
“不等了。”Tony伏下身，舔着他的肚脐，“我已经等了很久了。”张嘴含着那湿哒哒的阴茎，舔走顶端溢出的液体。被湿热的口腔包裹，Steve被激得向后躲，可如此身后的手指抽插得更加深入，看起来像是他在主动求欢一样。  
“Tony……”Steve咬着牙齿，野兽的声音很沙哑，深陷淫浪情欲。  
Tony抬高他的一条腿，让后穴能更露出来，手指熟门熟路地去顶弄他的敏感点。舌尖纠缠着柱身，甚至滑溜溜地描绘着上面的血管纹路，收紧口腔吸吮，Steve几乎觉得灵魂都要被他吸走了，“不……”后穴死死地夹紧，肉壁缠着手指，像埋在了浸泡过的棉花里，想让人忍不住更往里探寻。  
Tony抽出湿哒哒的手指，那里的床单湿了一片。吐出Steve的阴茎，Tony撑起身体，将自己那玩意抵在穴口上，然后俯身去吻他的耳朵，“Steve，我会让你变回人的。”  
Steve迷乱的眼神忽然清醒过来，下一刻后穴被填满，使他僵直身体弓了起来，热乎乎的肉壁瞬间绞紧了那根阴茎。  
“那玫瑰不是还没凋谢完吗？”Tony说着腰部开始动了起来，阴茎一下下地抽插着肉壁，“我们还有时间的。”然后他看见Steve的毛发似乎开始掉落，便俯下身去亲吻他，“你也爱我的是不是？”  
“唔……”后穴一阵阵排泄感袭来，只是划过颤抖的肉壁，不止缓解不了瘙痒，反而更像有千百只蚂蚁爬过般难受。野兽的屁股开始自动自觉地摇摆起来。Steve脑子发懵，他都几乎忘记自己曾经是人类了，“唔……”咽喉里的呻吟渐渐变得清晰起来，也不是野兽的低沉。  
Tony忽然狂风暴雨般抽插起来，下下都顶在敏感点上，后穴的痉挛收窄使他爽到了，渐渐变得食髓知味起来，疯狂地挺动撞击，低头去咬他的乳尖。Steve被操得头皮发麻，像有什么要冲出去一样，全身都泛起了红潮，绷紧肌肉，陷入Tony的肩膀上的指甲却变短了。  
“那个混账仙女……”Tony挥汗如雨，身下正在承欢的野兽已经变成了一名金发男人。Tony将他抱了起来，亲吻着他的耳垂，“Steve……”  
由下而上的挺动使阴茎更加深入，一下下地疯狂施虐，准确无误地找到那处凸起，几乎要将他顶穿般。后穴被操得一塌糊涂，Steve咬着牙，可动情的呻吟却还是不断地从咽喉间溢出。  
“看来，你的侍从们都恢复了。”Tony就着插入的姿势，将Steve换了个姿势，让他正对着房间大门大张着腿，外面传来侍从们急切上楼的声音，像下一刻就要破门而入了。  
“Tony……”Steve想反抗，却被Tony的抽插弄得浑身抽搐，爽得几乎要大声呻吟。  
“让他们看看他们的王子殿下是有多淫荡。”Tony说着，感受着肉穴因紧张而死死咬紧，不知餍足地向上狠狠挺动，听着他喉咙里的呜咽，“你淫浪的声音，真好听。”  
Tony知道，侍从是不会进来的，或者说他们见惯不惯，可能现在已经还在外面偷看了。  
Steve觉得大腿抽搐般的疼痛，可后穴开始痉挛起来，连带身体也不住地抽搐着。Tony知道他要高潮了，一下子咬到他肩膀上，疼痛和快感冲撞，使阴茎射精的同时，后穴也高潮了，“不……”  
肉壁绞得死紧，死死地咬着Tony，似乎要将他的最后一滴精液给榨出来。Tony抱着他，亲吻他的身体，延续着他的高潮，在他耳边呢喃道，“我的王子殿下……”  
然后没声音了，Steve从情欲高潮中缓过神来，发现不见了Tony，“Tony？”  
“这里！”  
Steve低下头，看见一只青蛙正在他身后，“……”  
“我怎么会这样。”青蛙Tony在床上激动得跳来跳去，“我怎么会变成青蛙了。”  
“……”Steve伸手捉住青蛙，“你刚是不是骂仙女了？”  
“……我，她……”Steve连忙按着他，不让他再说过分的话，免得遭到更大的报复。头痛地扶额，“放心吧，总会有办法让你变回来的。”  
Tony青蛙看起来气呼呼的，佣人陆续进来，帮Steve穿衣服，但看见青蛙时，明显一副想笑又不敢笑的样子，Tony青蛙更生气了。  
野兽的城堡，不再乌云密布了，就是王子的城堡，多了一只青蛙……


End file.
